


Stretching Temptation

by MicroFox25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub Undertones, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sirius Black, poc! Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroFox25/pseuds/MicroFox25
Summary: A better man would have been able to deny him. A better man wouldn’t have even gotten himself into this situation to begin with. He was not a good man.





	Stretching Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I WROTE THIS!

Admittedly, being in Azkaban for twelve years did something to Sirius’ head. He thought about things that he hadn’t before, like what it would be like to actually die or what it would be like if he actually killed Peter in the Shack that year. He also found himself watching. In Harry’s fifth year, or more accurately would be to say  _ before _ his fifth year, they were living together.

Before being wrongfully imprisoned, he never had any thoughts that strayed from people his age, but recently, he’s found his eyes looking at Harry. A child, yes, but more mature than most adults he knew. 

Sirius watched as Harry was lying on the floor on his stomach talking to the youngest Weasley. It was apparently getting late, so Ginny walked out first, but Harry stayed. When he finally rolled over to his back, Sirius watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy stretched. He was nearly in half when he stretched forward, hands between his feet and still stretching more. The groan that ripped out of Harry at the feeling left none-too innocent thoughts in Sirius’ mind.

When Harry pulled his arms up, pushing them straight above his head, Sirius could see a small expanse of belly, where the muscles were rippling and shifting with the stretch. He suddenly found his mouth parched, forcing himself to pull his eyes away. 

His last stretch is what really affected Sirius. He was laying back, then lifted his back, stretching it into a near perfect arch, a groan pulling out of his lungs, out of his throat, which directed its way towards Sirius’ growing problem. Suddenly, he found himself standing above Harry, who was smiling up at him. An almost too innocent smile for what Sirius had been thinking. 

Harry stood, then, and Sirius had to back away slightly so that he didn’t come into contact with Sirius’ clothed heat. Harry looked up at him, smiling. Sirius couldn’t help but think that if he never went to Azkaban, if he would still be thinking about Harry- his godson, for god sakes- this way. 

“Sirius.” His attention felt to Harry’s lips, so soft and plush, like they were made to be kissed. Or to be wrapped around a dick. Sirius was thinking more of the latter. Before he could even process what had happened, Harry’s hand was grabbing his wrist and he was pulled down. 

Sirius only barely managed not to melt into the messy and uncoordinated kiss that Harry was giving him. He pulled away, holding Harry at a distance by his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“You were staring at my mouth, not paying attention to what i was saying. I figured i could get your attention.”

“Why would you think that would get my attention?”

“I know that you’ve been watching me all day, Sirius.” He felt his body go cold. Harry knew. Harry knew and would probably tell somebody. He’d get branded as a predator or something and get sent back to Azkaban and- “I don’t mind.” His thoughts derailed immediately. “I kind of like it.” Harry pulled him in again, but instead of kissing Sirius again, he pulled him closer to whisper into his ear. “I know you’re having dirty thoughts about me.” Sirius pulled away entirely, looking at his godson. He could already see Harry in a different light. Where did he learn to be like this?

“Harry-”

“Do you want to try them?” He offered with an almost childlike anticipation. He walked forward, Sirius backing up until he couldn’t anymore, trying to keep his head. “I want to. I’m interested in what goes through your head.” 

“Harry, we can’t. You’re young.”

“And i might die tomorrow. Anyone could. It wouldn’t be a school year without someone trying to meet my demise.” Harry pushed himself against Sirius, bringing a welcoming heat. “Can you show me what you think about when you look at me?” A better man would have been able to deny him. A better man wouldn’t have even gotten himself into this situation to begin with. He was not a good man. 

He grabbed Harry’s arms, pulling him in so he could apparate to his room. Harry only had a moment to look around before Sirius was pulling him to the bed, pulling him to sit in his lap. “Harry-”

“Is this position good for you? At least for now?” all he could do was nod before Harry was kissing him again, sloppy and unorganized. Sirius took charge, grabbing Harry’s cheeks carefully, pushing him slightly and turning his head to coordinate the kiss. Harry hummed in satisfaction. 

“Open your mouth.” Sirius mumbled against Harry’s lips, and the boy complied. When his tongue slipped into Sirius’ mouth, Harry all but melted, relaxing into Sirius’ arms. Soon, Sirius felt Harry shifting in his lap and realized that Harry was grinding himself on Sirius. Sirius grabbed his hips to stop him. Harry pulled away. 

“Did i do something wrong?”

“No…” Sirius hesitated, trying to gather himself, trying to find some semblance of self control. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry’s hands went from Sirius’ shoulder down his arm, to his hand, where he pushed it against the front of his own pants. Harry was already hard. Sirius could only manage a whimper in response. “Shit.” He breathed. “Stand up.” Wasting no time, Sirius stood, pulling Harry out of his clothes. His skin was dark and soft, having not lost that childhood squishiness yet. His emerald eyes looked at Sirius with nothing but trust and admiration.

At first, Harry did look like his father, but now, looking at him in proper light like it was the first time ever, Sirius could tell the difference. James was a rugged sort of charming, while Harry was old in his youth, having faced danger more often than people twice his age.He didn’t have the hard lines that his father did, which kept him the childish features he had. Harry wanted to know about the things he was thinking? He would get what he wanted. “If you ever want to stop, tell me.”

“Alright.” Harry agreed easily. 

“Get on your hands and knees facing away.” Confusion bloomed on Harry’s face, but he complied quickly. Sirius grabbed his wand, muttering a spell that made Harry gasp and writhe uncomfortably for a moment. “Sorry about the feeling.” Harry turned a bright pink, turning away as he nodded. Luckily- or perhaps unluckily- Harry was still hard and didn’t say anything against it, so he continued. 

He moved forward, kneeling to the bed, grabbing Harry’s pert cheeks, parting them gently. “Sirius?” 

“Trust me, okay?” 

“I always will.” That made Sirius’ chest tighten because  _ he shouldn’t. _ Regardless, Sirius leaned in, swiping a tongue across Harry’s hole. Harry’s arms collapsed to the bed and he let out a needy moan, the sound going straight to Sirius’ dick. Assuming that it was good, he leaned in again, swiping a careful tongue across Harry’s hole, causing him to moan out, shoving his hips to Sirius. Working his tongue between the tight muscles had Harry’s hips shaking and a long stream of curse words and moans to stream out of his mouth. Harry had reached under himself to touch his dick, but Sirius quickly smacked his hand away.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself until i say so.” He demanded, and Harry let out a whine, but complied, putting his hands on the bed. Sirius began to eat him open, pushing his tongue into the pliant opening. When fingers became part of the action, Harry began to grind his hips into Sirius, practically impaling himself on the digit. He had to grab Harry’s hip to stop the movement. “Don’t move.” He started to move his finger, pushing a second one in. He didn’t want to hurt Harry so he used precise, smooth movement, spreading his fingers as he moved them in and out of the willing body. 

At the third finger, Harry groaned, but didn’t move, so Sirius continued, spreading his fingers, raking them against the inner walls until- “Sirius!” Harry scrambled for purchase at the new feeling, body shaking with the intensity of the pleasure. He began to abuse that spot until Harry was writhing and his body was twitching. 

When he pulled his hand away, Harry let out a whine, but Sirius quickly silenced him by shedding his own clothes. He grabbed the lube that he kept in his nightstand, coating his prick. He turned Harry over, positioning himself at the boy’s entrance. When he felt a hand on his chest, he paused, looking down. Harry was running a small hand across the tattoo on his chest. Explorative fingers touched every single one, stopping to hover over the numbers on his collarbone where he was branded as a criminal.  _ They weren’t entirely wrong _ , he thought looking down at the boy who trusted him like no one ever had. His fingers lingered there for a long time, eyes scanning over Sirius’ chest. 

Sirius leaned down, scooping up Harry, holding him against his chest. Should someone be this thin? Is it healthy? Surely not. With arms around Harry’s almost fragile body, He nuzzled into Harry’s neck. “Sirius?” 

“Just stay like this for a moment.” Harry nodded against him, placing a kiss on his cheek. He didn’t know how long he had stayed like that, bare skin touching Harry’s but when he pulled back, Harry was smiling kindly. “Are you ready?” Harry nodded, so Sirius lifted Harry, lining himself again, letting gravity pull Harry on his dick. Harry let out a strangled groan as Sirius breached the tight ring of muscles. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay.” It seemed to take forever, but when Harry finally bottomed out, Sirius relaxed his arms. 

Harry’s body was taut, twitching and he was breathing heavy. Sirius was holding his arms around Harry’s body. It was all he could do not to lift Harry off and start fucking into the tight heat that threatened to make him cum right there. Harry’s walls were tightening around him with his body’s twitching and Sirius thought that if he didn’t move soon, he’d go crazy.

“Sirius. You can…” He tried not to sigh in relief as he grabbed Harry’s hips, lifting him. Harry’s breath hitched as Sirius felt his dick carve out the boy’s insides when he slid his body back down. They steadily grew in pce, Harry soon putting his hands on Sirius’ shoulders, moving himself. Sirius was astounded enough to sit and watch as Harry rode him with clumsy movement. “It’s…” Harry started, almost to himself. “It’s hard to move.” Sirius carefully grabbed his hips, showing him the correct movement, having him rotating his hips. Harry let out a strained moan that sounded more like a sob. He put his hand under Harry’s chin, only to feel wetness. 

“Harry?” He looked up and revealed that his face was soaked with tears. “Shit.” He started to lift Harry off, thinking that he was overwhelmed and it hurt, but Harry pushed his hands away, which caused him to fall, which made another strangled moan to tear out of him.

“No! Please.” He tried to relax, but his body was tense. “I… i can’t do it. You have to.” Sirius closed his eyes, putting his forehead against Harry’s. Lifting Harry, Sirius Laid him on the bed, lifting his legs to his chest. 

“Are you sure about this?” Harry nodded, wiping his face so that it never even looked like he was crying. That made Sirius wonder how often he had to make it look like he didn’t show human emotions. 

Sirius pulled out slightly, looking down to watch as his dick slid inside, invading Harry’s small body. His hole was stretched tightly around Sirius and the rim was slightly red with use and it twisted Sirius up on the inside. Harry was moaning out, almost unable to close his mouth, and he was leaking precum as Sirius moved his hips. Harry grabbed Sirius’ hands, so Sirius laced their fingers together, pressing Harry’s hands to the bed. In this position, he dug further into Harry, causing him to start to shift up, moving to meet Sirius’ thrusts. “Don’t cum.” He demanded, not letting up his relentless thrusts. “You’re not allowed to cum until i tell you.” Harry groaned.

“S-Slow down, then.” Harry whined, Sirius smiled. When He shifted, Harry’s eyes popped open and his back arched into Sirius, a moan ripping out of him. Switching both of Harry’s hands to one of his, Sirius used the other to lift Harry’s hip, aiming for that spot. Harry practically screamed and Sirius was glad that he had permanent silencing charm on his room. Harry’s body was writhing and twitching. 

“Please!” Harry yelled. “Please, Sirius, let me cum.” Sirius wrapped his hand around Harry’s prick, giving firm strokes. Harry cried out again, body tensing. “Please.”

“Cum for me, Harry.” Harry arched his back, threw his head back and moaned loudly as his cum splashed up his entire chest, insides contracting around Sirius, who only managed two more thrusts before he bowed his body, cuming inside of Harry’s willing body. When Sirius collapsed against Harry, his tiny body let out a huff. Sirius pulled out, flopping next to the boy, who was already on his way to falling asleep. 

Grabbing his wand, Sirius cleaned up the mess, then manually dressed Harry, laying him on the bed. He felt guilty, sure, but he wasn’t even thinking about that. What had Harry been through with the Muggles? When Sirius sat down, Harry turned, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ hips, head on his leg. He could wait to ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! If you have requests or just want to ask questions, go to my tumblr:   
> [that-artistic-tortilla](http://that-artistic-tortilla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
